


Adventures in Scientific Babysitting

by lyricwritesprose



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: When Liz Shaw babysits, the science is going to get doneright.
Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Adventures in Scientific Babysitting

Kate narrowed her eyes and studied the jar of vinegar critically. "It's a _little_ fizzy," she pronounced. "I guess." She sighed dramatically and produced the notebook Liz had given her. _TUMS,_ she wrote, in slightly shaky five-year-old handwriting, _FIZZ LEVEL: ONE._  
  
"It's okay," Liz told her. "Remember, the ones that don't fizz tell us just as much as the ones that do."  
  
"But," Kate said tragically, "they're _boring!"_  
  
"Look at it this way. If the aliens tried to make you set off the wrong volcano, you could pour crushed Tums in and fool them all."  
  
Kate clearly found this an arresting possibility.  
  
"We still need a larger sample size. Why don't you try a few more before you decide that white things don't fizz?" The previous jars read _CONTROL_ (it was pure vinegar), _SALT,_ and _GREATED CHEESE._  
  
Kate nodded decisively and moved on to the sample marked _BAKING SODA._  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Katherine Lethbridge-Stewart's baking soda volcano was the sixteenth such science project in her class. But it was the only one that flooded over a tiny paper rocket marked _ZYGON SHIP–REALLY SCAREY!_ It was also the only one with a page of notes and a listed co-author: Dr. Elizabeth Shaw, Cambridge.


End file.
